


In the Midnight Hour

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise has noticed Ben's isolation and decides he needs to step in since Tom hasn't been himself lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Midnight Hour

            Cochise notices that Tom’s middle offspring spends increasing amounts of time isolated.  That this is correlated with Tom’s changed demeanor and the death of his friend concerns Cochise greatly.  Under normal circumstances, Tom would have some kind of mysterious human conversation with Ben and end his isolation, but that is unlikely to happen. 

            As Tom’s mate, it is Cochise’s responsibility to ensure Ben’s wellbeing.  He is uncertain how to have the kinds of conversations with Tom’s offspring that Tom does, and there is no one for him to consult, but he will make the attempt anyway.  It is important that he preserve Tom’s offspring while he is enraged.

            It is easy to find a time to have this discussion as Ben spends much of his time alone and both of them sleep much less than the average human.  When Ben is neither on watch nor sleeping, he oftentimes sits on rooftops. 

            Cochise does not have Ben’s leaping skills, but he is capable of climbing great heights with relative ease.  He climbs up the building and when he reaches the top, Ben is looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

            “If you needed something, you could have yelled;” Ben says.  “I wouldn’t’ve made you climb.”

            “It is good practice, and I wished to talk to you in a setting where you were comfortable.  In addition, no one will accidentally interrupt us,” Cochise says. 

            “That’s usually why I come up here- for the privacy,” Ben says. 

            “And I am sorry to have interrupted that,” Cochise says, “however, there is an urgent matter that I wish to discuss with you in private.”

            “What’s wrong?” Ben asks, leaning forward.  “Is something wrong with Dad?”  He sounds almost hopeful. 

            “Nothing beyond his change in demeanor,” Cochise says.

            “Oh, okay.  I was hoping…” Ben says, deflating a little.  “What’s up then?”

            “What did you hope for?” Cochise asks.

            Ben blinks a little.  “What?”

            “You said you were hoping for something.  I am inquiring about what you hope for,” Cochise asks.  Hopes are a good place to begin an important human conversation.  Hope is something Tom taught him about.

            “Uh…” Ben bites his lip and looks away.  “Promise you won’t tell Dad?”

            “I will keep your confidence,” Cochise reassures him.

            “Okay,” Ben says, looking back at Cochise.  “I was hoping you’d come to tell me that you found some Espheni bug on Dad and then that’d be why he’s so different now.  Then, you could fix it.  And then…”

            “And then?” Cochise prompts.

            “And then I could get my dad back,” Ben says quietly.  “I mean all of him.”

            “I have noticed the differences in Tom since his return, and I also find them distressing,” Cochise says. 

            Ben swallows hard.  “Yeah, I’ve heard you guys yelling.  Well, Dad yelling and you talking very calmly.”

            Cochise feels embarrassed.  “I had not intended for you to overhear such things.”

            Ben snorts, pointing towards his head.  “Super hearing.  I hear a lot of what happens.”

            “Of course,” Cochise says, inclining his head.  “I had forgotten.”

            “Yeah, it’s okay,” Ben says.  He sighs deeply.  “Do you think that he’ll ever be the same again?  You know, like he used to be?”

            “I did not know your father before this war began, so I cannot comment on that,” Cochise says, “but I met him when he was still a gentle man.  I believe he can become that man again, but I believe that when he does, he will be overcome with guilt, especially if it does not happen soon.”

            Ben scoots a little closer to him.  “I hope it’s not too bad for him.”

            “You do not resent him or wish him ill?” Cochise asks.  He is aware that that this is deviating from ensuring that Ben is well, but Cochise cannot contain his curiosity.  Given his own strained relationship with his father, Cochise is curious about the bonds between Tom and his offspring.

            “He’s my dad, Cochise,” Ben says, voice strained.  “I just want my dad back.  When I first saw him, I thought that things would be okay.  And they’re not.”

            Cochise sets a tentative hand on his shoulder.  “I cannot understand the yearning for one’s father, but I can understand the desire to have Tom Mason as he was.” 

            Ben wipes his eyes.  “Thanks, Cochise.  I really appreciate you listening to me.  Sorry I interrupted whatever you came up here for.”

            “This is what I came up here for,” Cochise says, withdrawing his hand.

            “What?” Ben asks.

            “I have noticed that you have spent increasing amounts of time on your own.  That this has coincided with the changes in your father’s demeanor as well as the death of your friend concerned me,” Cochise says.  “I believed that I should have a discussion with you because I do not think that Tom will.  Truly, I did not know what exactly we should talk about, but I believe that this was a suitable topic.  If you do not agree, you should know that you may talk to me about anything you wish and I will make every attempt to support you.” 

            “You were concerned for me?” Ben asks.

            “Of course,” Cochise says.  “We have fought side by side, you are the offspring of my mate, and you are very precious to him.  I wish for your health and happiness above my own.”

            “That means a lot.  It doesn’t feel like anyone really cares if I’m happy or okay,” Ben says, voice tight again, “and I get it, I really do- and I deserve it- but it still sucks being so alone.  It feels like everyone else has someone, and I don’t.”

            “I understand that I am not your father, but I hope you consider me your friend, or at least your comrade.  Should you require someone to talk to, I am available.  I may not always respond as a human would or understand what you are going through, but I can promise to listen to you,” Cochise says sincerely.

            There is silence and Cochise is about to speak, but before Cochise can, Ben leans over and hugs him.  Cochise is startled, but quickly returns his embrace, careful to avoid touching the remnants of the Espheni harness.

            “I’m sorry,” Ben says a little while later, pulling away and sniffing. 

            “It is okay,” Cochise says.  “Tom has taught me about-“

            “Not about that,” Ben interrupts him, sounding tense, “but about when you first got here.  I wasn’t as friendly as I could have been-“

            “A certain amount of caution was-“ Cochise interrupts him back.

            “Let me finish!” Ben interrupts again.  “At first being a little standoffish was understandable, but it’s been years and you’ve been dating my dad.  And you’re good for him and good for humanity, but I’ve still been kind of standoffish.  The spikes don’t like you, and I’ve let them affect me getting to know you.  It’s been dumb of me.”

            Cochise smiles at him.  “Truthfully, in many ways I have found it somewhat comforting.”

            “Really?” Ben asks, raising an eyebrow.  “You’ve been comforted by me being kind of standoffish?”

            “I love your father and your people, but they are very overwhelming sometimes,” Cochise says.  “Very loud, very rambunctious.  You are much quieter than many of your comrades, and I appreciate that.  You have never been unkind towards me.  Do not apologize to me.” 

            “Okay,” Ben says, smiling back at him.  “I promise, I’m still not gonna get rambunctious, but I am gonna be less standoffish.”

            “I am glad,” Cochise says. 

            “Are you okay?” Ben asks.

            “What?” Cochise asks, confused.  This is about Ben’s wellbeing, not his own.

            “I mean, Dad’s, like, your husband.  Kind of.  You guys really love each other, but now you fight all the time because he’s different, and you’ve really only got Shaq to talk to.  He doesn’t seem like someone you can really talk to about your problems,” Ben says.  “Or maybe it’s different for Volm, I don’t know, but I do know you miss Dad almost as much as I do.” 

            Cochise looks out over the camp.  He is uncertain what is appropriate to say to his mate’s offspring. 

            “Fighting against your father is lonely, but loneliness is something that I am used to,” Cochise says.  “This is much better than other loneliness I have experienced because I know that Tom will return.  I will fight this war and I will fight for him, and it will be okay.”

            “Thank you,” Ben says.  “Knowing that you’re fighting for Dad to come back makes me feel a lot better.  And you can talk to me, too.  Dad did sometimes, when things got hard for him, so it’s okay if you do.”

            “That is a kind offer,” Cochise says.  “You are a good person, Ben.”

            “You did pretty well for your first parental heart-to-heart,” Ben says.  “I feel a lot better than I did before you got up here.”

            Cochise feels a rush of pride.  “I am glad that you feel better.  I will leave you alone now.”

            “You don’t have to,” Ben says, shrugging a little.  “You’re up here anyway.  And I’ve spend most of my time alone lately.”

            “I do enjoy observing the stars.  They different on every planet, and I enjoy attempting to locate places I have been, even though none of them have been as meaningful as this planet,” Cochise says.

            “Tell me about some of them?” Ben asks. 

            Cochise attempts to locate a familiar star.  He points to it.  “That is the star the last planet I was stationed on orbited.  It was quite different than this one.  The primary alien lifeform was quadrupedal…”

            It feels good to take a moment and rest.  To sit with someone who does not want to fight with him or change his actions, who is genuinely interested in what he has to say.  He loves the human spirit, and Cochise loves Tom’s family. 


End file.
